


we're soaring (flying)

by dressruffles



Series: femmexo bingo fills [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressruffles/pseuds/dressruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan's the basketball chick.  Kyungsoo's the new girl.  Labels -- and high school -- are kind of dumb.  [hsm au.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're soaring (flying)

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked the idea of shy, stage frightened kyungsoo of early debut era being gabriella, so ta-da -- never fear if you haven't seen hsm, this is a quick gloss over hsm 1's plot. there are brief cameos from other exo members (and an allusion to lu han/yixing), but none of it is worth tagging. 
> 
> ((reposted from lj.))

"I'm not singing without you," Kyungsoo says as she plays idly with a leaf of one of the plants on the outdoor shelves. Yifan can tell she's pretending like only half her attention is on Yifan, but Yifan isn't stupid.

"You totally could though," Yifan jokes. "Like, my voice is nothing compared to yours."

Kyungsoo is having none of that, though. "You're more suited for soft ballads, is all. And we'll be singing a ballad."

Yifan grins and laughs a little. "Well yeah, because your voice is suited for everything."

Kyungsoo finally turns to look at her, eyebrows furrowed as she spins around so quickly her own braid hits her in the face. "What, I'm the perfect performer? Remember how I take one look at the crowd and then next thing I know I'm looking at the ceiling? Yeah, _okay_."

She's upset and Yifan – Yifan doesn't want _that_. She carefully reaches out and takes Kyungsoo's dainty little hand into her larger one, calloused from hours of basketball practice. "Hey," she says softly and Kyungsoo's eyes flutter shut as Yifan leans in to press their foreheads together. "Hey I'm going to perform with you, okay? My teammates, my _dad_...none of that matters. I'll figure that out, but you and me, we're good."

Kyungsoo snorts and says softly, voice filled to the brim with affection, " _So_ cheesy."

But they're good.

+++

They're not good.

"I can't believe you all," Yifan says, voice low and hurt and she’s too tired to yell.

"Yeah," Chanyeol says sadly, looking up at Yifan from under her wildly tousled fringe. She's still clinging to the edge of Yifan's blouse, as if imploring her to forgive them. "We really messed up and we're _so_ super sorry, seriously."

Lu Han chews idly on one of Yixing's apology cookies. "To be fair, I did stick up for you and told them the plan was stupid."

Chanyeol whimpers piteously, and Yixing elbows Lu Han in the side. "Nice, throw everyone under the bus while you're at it."

Lu Han sucks chocolate off her thumb, smudging her lip gloss, and shrugs. "What? Chanyeol _was_ the one spearheading this whole 'get Yifan to say shitty things about Kyungsoo while we simulcast it' plan. Also," she smiles disarmingly and reaches over to tug at Yixing's ponytail. "with cooking like this you'll make a great housewife."

Yixing smiles serenely, reaches over as well, and very purposely runs a hand through Lu Han's loose curls, flattening them on one side of her head with the flat of her palm while raking her fingers through a handful of ringlets to completely destroy any definable shape left.

"Oh my god," Yifan says, because she's seen them do this kind of thing before and it's usually followed up by them dragging each other off somewhere to make out and then show back up with mussed up hair and inside out shirts and, in Yixing's case, her skirt twisted around the wrong way – Lu Han always wear jeans to Yixing's skirts and dresses, after all. "Please stop flirting and help me figure out how to fix this."

+++

Her friends have no helpful suggestions, so Yifan ends up winging it with throwing pebbles at Kyungsoo’s window, offering up a carryout pizza from Kyungsoo’s favorite place, and giving an impromptu serenade. These things don't work so much as Yifan also getting down on her knees and apologizing sincerely from the bottom of her heart does. Plus, apparently Kyungsoo's friend Jongdae – the president of the scholastic team and the one who teamed up with Chanyeol to pull the whole webcam stunt off in the first place – had apologized profusely already and pointed out that Yifan had sort of been cornered and pressured into saying things to appease her team.

"I guess I get it," Kyungsoo says begrudgingly as she lets Yifan in through her window. Yifan's foot catches a little on the window sill and she stumbles, and almost misses Kyungsoo saying, "I really hate that you could be peer pressured into saying that I'm 'nothing' to you, but I get it."

Yifan regains her balance and looks up with wide eyes. "Wha – no, Kyungsoo – !"

Kyungsoo quirks a smiles and pulls the pizza box out of Yifan's hands. "I said I get it. This better have extra pepperoni to make up for it, though."

Yifan still furrows her eyebrows, even as Kyungsoo crawls onto her princess canopied bed and opens the box, eyes lighting up when lo and behold there is indeed extra pepperoni. "No, really Kyungsoo that was...horrible of me and I shouldn't have let them get to me."

Kyungsoo's rolling her eyes and pulling out a slice of pizza, but Yifan can see the hint of a blush on her cheeks. "I'm not so sensitive that that sort of thing matters to me."

Yifan smiles and crawls onto the bed, up next to Kyungsoo. "Well, it matters to me. I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo rolls her eyes again – but she hands a slice of pizza over to Yifan and, when Yifan carefully takes it while trying not to drip grease or sauce onto Kyungsoo's pristine bedspread, she leans over and softly kisses Yifan on the edge of her mouth.

"Hey," Kyungsoo says gently, _shyly_. "You and me? We're good."

Yifan beams, and leans in to chase after Kyungsoo's soft, smiling mouth.


End file.
